User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater: Final Punishment - Chapter 10
Well, my first try on making a little crossover chapter ^^ ---- God Eater Final Punishment Chapter #10: Gore... Magala? With a Motocycle from the Fenrir. Beoblade went running for the so called Helix Tree, for some reason, the place was a lot darker and there was an strange hole in the middle of it. Beoblade: So... do we go on it? (Serena): Of course! Or are you too much afraid? Beoblade: Alright, I wont ask you nothing anymore... Beoblade exited the Motocycle and went for the tunnel... It was with lots and lots of goo in all the place and it dont seem to stop like they were on an infinite loop inside it (Serena): This wont end... Beoblade: Yeah... After they walk for more 10 minutes, Beoblade got his phone and called Fenrir. Beoblade: Someone there? (Sakaki): Yes, what's the problem? Beoblade: This road from Helix Tree dont seem to stop (Sakaki): Sorry but I dont have any clues... (Sakaki): By the w--- c--- that way you will fi--- Beoblade: What the hell? The connection with Fenrir seems to worse every second and a weird lightning appeared on the goo and a hole appeared onto him. (Serena): Ugh... (Serena): MAKE IT STOP!! Beoblade: Eh?! (Serena): ARGH!! Beoblade: What is happening Serena?! Serena collapsed and got back into a God Arc mode but in Standard cube. Beoblade: Damn, the things only get better... Beoblade: Maybe these lightnings have something to do with it. Beoblade went running towards the misterious lightning by himself. When he got there he saw somewhat a garden with an odd thing inside it. Beoblade: Hmm? Beoblade: Hey! You there! ???: WWWRROOOAAARR!!! It has turn into a dark and brown,possessing six limbs, including the clawed wings on its back. Though, its overall appearance and stance resembles a quadrupedal Aragami, it was with a odd, blue skeleton involving him. Beoblade tried to attack that beast but he was extremely fast, by luck that Beoblade could evade his ClawedWings attack or his Frenzy State. Beoblade tried to attack him with his bare hands, that makes the mission tougher but as him have an Aragami inside him, it could heal fast and attack him. The monster attacked with a black Aura lash that caused much pain to Beoblade but as the fight seems to be a tie, Beoblade managed to reach it's core. Beoblade: Now I got you! The Core was a lot heavier and bigger than any normal Aragami, it looks even like a mutant's heart, when Beoblade tried to destroy it, the odd monster seems to get completely back and a hole appeared upon they. Beoblade: That is perfect.. Beoblade felt a countless amount of spikes on it's back. he was somewhat transfered into and he awoke in a weird place, completely different as the world he lives, he was in a green mountain with big Waterfalls and seeds. Beoblade: Where the hell am I? ???: Hey! You there! Beoblade: Hey sir, can you tell where am I? ???: Dont pretend to act like a stupid boy here! You know we are on the Misty Peaks! Beoblade: Misty Peaks...? ???: You just acting or you are a really stupid thug? ???: Anyway, how you got in here? I already assigned to this quest before anyone, or you are a weird forbidden hunter? Beoblade: I dont even know what you talking about. I was hunting an weird Aragami with 6 limbs, clawedwings and an odd skeleton on it's body. ???: Well, I am hunting that beast too! He has killed lot's of Hunters and some Felyne Cats. ???: His name is Gore Magala, that's an odd version of it, the Guild icalling him Han Magala. Beoblade: Gore Magala? Never saw it on the Fenrir database... Wich year are we? ???: Some close to 1000. Beoblade: You kidding right?! ???: Wich year you thought we would genius? Beoblade: I come from 2091 after christ ???: Well... that explains some stuff... ???: By the way, on 2091, do you faced an Rathalos, and have a weapon/Armor? Beoblade: What the hell is a Rathalos? Beoblade: And no, we dont use these Armors stuff, I lost Serena when facing that "Han Magala" ???: Serena? Beoblade: My God Arc ???: God Arc? Beoblade: pfft, never mind, I just dont have a Weapon right now An odd roar appeared onto they, Beoblade feelt it in all it's body, almost exploding hi ears but the person he was chatting dont seem to take anything. ???: Damn, he is here! Beoblade: How you could dont hear this?! ???: Err... Earplugs? ???: Now get this Deviljho Armor! It's just have some parts but it will save you from dying and take the Wrath and Rancor with it! Beoblade: Ok! The Han Maghala appeared onto they, it was acting normally and it was a little taller. The Misterious person got something that looks like an Heavy Axe and attacked him with no fear, Beoblade was watching it while running to wear the Armor. He noticed that the misterious person's armor looks like the Han Magala's skin so he thought that it wasnt the first time he killed one of these. Beoblade: Done! ???: What you waiting for?! COme here! Now Beoblade and the misterious person start attacking the Han Magala as somewhat twins, the misterious person attacks the monster in a very simillar way to the person, Beoblade was with some bad issues to attack the Magala's limbs and most of the time the misterious person helped him, it was tough but Beoblade managed to learn how to use the Armor and the swords, they needed to scape for a while and planted a Pitfall and Shock trap onto the areas, there was tons of Pitfalls involving thescene and the misterious person used a whistle and managed to capture the monster. Beoblade: Now let's kill him! ???: No we dont. Beoblade: Why? ???: You looks blind. ???: This is the first time ever any of the ages saw this freaking monster, with we just kill it we will never know how it works nor how he brought you here. ???: By the way, how exactly he got you here? Beoblade: That makes sense... Beoblade: I was attacking him in a garden like this mountain and I attacked his heart and he brought me here. ???: So go ahead and try to attack him as you did before. Beoblade used the Wrath and Rancor and managed to open his chest, he saw his Heart but that time it looks exactly like an Aragami Core, he touched in it and a weird White Hole appeared. ???: There you go! Beoblade: Thanks for the help ???: What you talking about? ???: You helped me to get this new Magala, I am the one wo needed to say thanks, stupid boy. Beoblade: *laugh*... Okay. Beoblade: How should I call you? Joseph: My name is Joseph,. Joseph: And you? Beoblade: My name is Tohmas Von Beoblade, Thomas Beoblade for sort. Joseph: Ok Thomas. Beoblade: See you later Jos Joseph: I hope not, dont have any clue to how I will explain all this to the Guild Beoblade: Goodbye... Joseph: Goodbye man. Beoblade entered the hole and he was transfered back to his age, he was somewhat confident about what he will say to Fenrir and confident that he will see Joseph again. (Serena): uh... Beoblade: You alright Serena? (Serena): I am now... (Serena): What happened? Beoblade: Looks like the monster affected you and you got sleepy. Beoblade: you is okay now since I "killed" it. (Serena): "Killed"? Beroblade: long history, I will tel everything on the way. Category:Blog posts